Inazuma Eleven: Victory!
by Zervis
Summary: I bet you all wanna know what happens 10 years later after Go right? Well then, everything's pretty normal, but this time we have new soccer players and new coaches! Join the sakka adventures of the new Raimon as they play their way to VICTORY! {ACCEPTING OCS} {TAKES PLACE 10 YEARS AFTER GO}


**Author's note: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I was just so bored that I had to calm down my hunger for writing! (✿◠‿◠). And yes, I deleted "To set fire to the rain" because I wanted to create another OC submission story~! ∩(︶▽︶****)∩, I've always imagined what would happen after the timeline of Go..So I decided to make my dream a reality! (~￣▽￣****)~, And besides, we all got strong imagination right? So let's use it right now! ヽ****(๏∀๏ ****)ﾉ**

* * *

**~OC SUBMISSION FORM~**

**Name: (last,first)**

**Nickname: (optional)**

**Gender: (Male or Female)**

**Age: (I guess the minimum is 12 while the maximum is 14 or 15?)**

**Birthday: (Stupid Question. But hey, anything could happen!)**

**Personality: (How your OC acts?)**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair: ( Please be detailed! It means what color your OC's hair is,your OC got curly locks? straight hair? Got it tied? Put all the details here :) )**

**Eyes: ( Be detailed here also)**

**Body: (Is your OC fat? thin? tall? short? Has a curvaceous body? Be detailed here also :3)**

**~Clothing~**

**Casual: ( This is what your OC wears when he/she is in town XD)**

**Formal: **

**Pajamas:**

**When OC at home: (This is what your OC wears when he/she is at home)**

**~Sakka Stuff XD~**

**School: (Raimon,Hakuren Teikoku or whatever~!)**

**Position:**

**Jersey number: **

**Hissatsus: (Maximum of 4)**

**Keshin: (Details please XD)**

**Keshin -Armed: (Details,Details everywhere XD)**

**~Relationships~**

**Family: (It can be OC parents,You can be the son/daughter of an IE couple! But when it comes to that it's first come first serve B|)**

**Friends with: (I'll deal with that :3)**

**Crush: ( You choose, just leave that for now~)**

**Pet(s): (You can have one~! It either joins you in school or it stays at home XD)**

**~Other info!~**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strength**

**Weakness:**

**History:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**More info about your awesome OC:**

* * *

Okay, I think that's about it~!

**Taken from TVTropes**: _It's important to note that this isn't confined to positive attention; if every single villain the Sue encounters develops an intense, personal, obsessive hatred of them, that qualifies too. In fact, most Sues by this definition combine both types of attention: they're loved by every sympathetic character they meet and hated by every unsympathetic character. It's true that most fictional characters are designed to be charismatic, striking individuals who inspire strong reactions in the audience, but it's also true that in the real world, no matter how charismatic you are, most people you know just don't spend all their time thinking about you._

_It's been said that the best writers remember that every character, no matter how minor, is the hero of his or her own story — think of the anecdote about the actor who played the gravedigger in Hamlet and described the play as "a story about a gravedigger who meets a prince." Conversely, if every supporting character in a story seems to spend more time obsessing over the main character than they do worrying about their own lives, that main character is probably a Mary Sue by this theory._

_`- _I got that from Kussanagi-sempai's OC submission fic, "**High School**"

Apparently, I decided to put it here because I don't like Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. I want your OC as unique as possible but please tone down the perfectness (?) okay?

Next is, this is not first come first serve, I will choose the most unique OCs then I'll put them in the story~, But I'm not that strict, so I'll end up giving you chances XD.

Use your **AWESOME** imagination~!

I'll close the submission when I have enough OCs :3

I think that's all~! Oh, also, this takes place **10 **years after GO.

So... GOOD LUCK AND SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY~!


End file.
